Bad Fad
by Iris Amelia
Summary: READ FANS! READ!! AND REVIEW!! Inspired by Pokémon, Timmy gets some Trading cards, driving Cosmo and Wanda insane! FOP fanfic!!


"BAD FAD"  
  
DIscLAimER: I don't own 'em. Never will.  
  
  
  
[Timmy is sitting in the living room couch, watching TV. Cosmo and Wanda are pillows]  
  
Timmy: Man, nothing's on TV today! (changes the channel)  
  
Wanda: I'm sure you'll find something!  
  
Cosmo: Or you can wish for something!  
  
Mom {from the kitchen}: Timmy! Dinner will be ready in a little bit!  
  
Timmy: Okay, Mom! (keeps flipping channels) I wonder if this is REAL cable.  
  
Cosmo: I know what your problem is; you're not flipping fast enough!  
  
Timmy: Wha-?  
  
Cosmo: (glows green and zaps the remote)  
  
[Timmy starts to flip through channels at an incredible speed, not hearing at least two words from a program]  
  
Timmy: C-Cosmo!! Stop the channel!! Stop MEEE!!  
  
Wanda: Oy vey-! (zaps the remote again and Timmy flies into the couch)  
  
Timmy: Ahh..thanks, Wanda..  
  
Wanda: No problem, Tiger!  
  
Cosmo: His name isn't Tiger! It's Timmy!  
  
Timmy: (looks up at the TV) Whoa..what's that??  
  
[The three turn to the TV, and a commercial is being aired]  
  
TV set: (over-enthusiastically) Hey KIDS!! Are you as bored as a popsicle stick?! Or rather, would want to WATCH a popsicle stick try to dance for amusement?!  
  
Timmy: (slowly nods) Sure.  
  
Cosmo: Can they can-can or do the Tango?  
  
TV set: WELL then! You gotta get your paws on this new-- {special effects; like Star Wars}-- Trading Card Game!!  
  
Timmy: What??  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: Huh?  
  
TV set: That's RIGHT! Created by Butch-HartmanEnterprises, a new Trading Card Game: 'Fightin' Fairiz!'  
  
Wanda: Excuse me-?!  
  
TV set: (sound effect) There's Xuri, the Warrior Warlock, with a Hit Point Maximum of 560! Zaka, the Witch, with cool spells of fury, and if you're lucky, you might even get--  
  
Timmy: What what what?!  
  
Cosmo: (with Wanda looking at him, unamused) What is it?!  
  
TV set: The legendary Fairy Godmother card: with rainbow holographics and gold stamp! The Rarest One!  
  
Timmy: Cool!  
  
TV set: So buy your packs today! And remember, you gotta collect 'em all! (low tone) While supplies last.  
  
[Timmy turns the TV off]  
  
Wanda: Ah, well, Timmy doesn't need those cards--he has REAL fairies..isn't that right, Timmy? (blinks) T-Timmy?  
  
[Timmy is in a trance-like mode, hypnotized, with the 'swirly' eyes]  
  
Timmy: Must...get....game....  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: Uh oh...  
  
Timmy: You guys! I want 'Fightin' Fairiz'!  
  
Cosmo: Well...  
  
Timmy: Pleeeeeaaasse??  
  
{Cosmo and Wanda look at each other worriedly, and raise their wands...}  
  
----------  
  
[Timmy's Room. It's chock-full of wrappers and manuals, and Timmy is on his bed, looking through his binder]  
  
Timmy: Can you believe it?! I got 2 rare Zuki cards, both holographic!  
  
Cosmo: Well, you need the Fairy--  
  
Wanda: (quickly covers his mouth) Cosmo, may I see you for a minute please?  
  
Cosmo: (muffled) 60 seconds, right? Yike!  
  
Timmy: Hm? Hmm..  
  
{Under Timmy's bed}  
  
Cosmo: It's...so...cramped...  
  
Wanda: Look, Cosmo, this Trading Card thing is WAY too stressful on our magic..we need to tell Timmy to well, calm down.  
  
Cosmo: He has a hobby, Wanda!  
  
Wanda: WE'RE his hobby! If he doesn't stop this card-thing now, he'll replace us with those pieces of paper!  
  
Cosmo: Noo!! Timmy wouldn't do that!  
  
Wanda: Oh yeah?  
  
[Wanda shoves Cosmo a little bit out of the underside of Timmy's bed and shows Timmy crooning over his cards]  
  
Cosmo: Ack! (gets yanked back under)  
  
Wanda: You see?  
  
Cosmo: Well, not really--it's really dark in here.  
  
Wanda: Let's try to..'wean' Timmy.  
  
Cosmo: Right!  
  
  
  
-----  
  
[Timmy's room...again...]  
  
Timmy: Need it, need it, got it, got it got it..  
  
Wanda: Um, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: Ooh! Wanda! I need to get the Ruziko Fairy card--can I get a few more packs?  
  
Wanda: Well, uh, Timmy--  
  
Timmy: No, I take that back. I WISH for a few more packs!  
  
Wanda: (sighs, then raises her wand)  
  
{About 10 packs of cards appear at Timmy's feet}  
  
Timmy: Score!! Thanks, Wanda!  
  
Wanda: Ehh..no problem..  
  
Timmy: Hmm, hm...I still need that Fairy godmother card..  
  
Cosmo: Timmy! Wanna play some ball?  
  
Timmy: No thanks, Cosmo--I gotta organize these cards..hey, wait! Can I get another binder??  
  
Cosmo: I-uh, well--  
  
Timmy: Yeah! I wish for another binder!  
  
Cosmo: (sighs, then waves his wand)  
  
{Two brand new brand name binders appear before Timmy)  
  
Timmy: All right!!  
  
Cosmo: (grows tired) Eep..  
  
Wanda: Cosmo, this is getting out of control!  
  
Cosmo: I'm with you, Wanda! My wand's getting tired!  
  
Wanda: Hmm..we have think up of a plan to stop Timmy.  
  
Cosmo: But what are we gonna do, Pookie?  
  
Wanda: (thinks) Well...let's see...what...stops fads like this?  
  
Cosmo: Well...as much as I can put it...when people stop liking it.  
  
Wanda: (gasps) Exactly, Cosmo!! So what we need to do is--  
  
Cosmo: Get Timmy's parents to pay for everything!  
  
Wanda: (sigh) Easy come...no, Cosmo, get Timmy to like another fad!! THEN let Mom and Dad pay for that!  
  
Cosmo: Exactly!!  
  
{They both disappear with a 'Poof'}  
  
[Timmy's Room]  
  
Timmy: (has hypnotized eyes again) Yes..yes..Rykuzi, Oparu...need..new...FAIRYGODMOTHER!!  
  
Wanda: Timmy!!  
  
Cosmo: Hey, Timmy! Look what we gotcha!!  
  
Timmy: Huh? (turns around)  
  
{Timmy gasps at a new REALLY big screen TV}  
  
Timmy: Wow! Cosmo! Wanda! Where'd you-??  
  
Wanda: We made it ourselves!  
  
Cosmo: Created by Half-Of-An-Idiot INC.!  
  
Timmy: Real cool! (grabs a remote from the air, which was floating, then turns on the TV)  
  
Announcer: HEYYY KIDS!!! {surround sound!!}  
  
Cosmo: I hope this works...  
  
Announcer: Here's something new!! (a set of books fly around the screen) Get your hands on these NEW Scary Pots, er, Toys! JUST in time for Halloween!! They splooch! They squiggle, they SCARE!!  
  
Timmy: (gets hypnotized again...)  
  
Announcer: And get your PARENTS! Not your FairyGod-ones!  
  
Timmy: No...fairies...  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: Hooray!!  
  
{Next Day}  
  
Mom: Timmy, are you sure that you need all of these--  
  
Timmy: Yeah, Mom! They're totally cool!  
  
Dad: Hah, I remember a certain fad with a yellow rodent, with red cheeks and the cutest zig-zaggy tail...(sighs) those were the days... (hugs a plushie of Pikachu) Yes! Yes they were!  
  
Mom: Okay, then Timmy! (drives a dump-truck onto the driveway, chock-full of Scary-Toyz)  
  
Timmy: Yess!!  
  
Cosmo: How long does this go on?  
  
Wanda: Until another fad 'pops up'!  
  
Cosmo: When will that be?!  
  
Wanda: Uhm...  
  
Timmy: (in the house) Hey!! Cool commerc--(in a trance) Must..buy...  
  
Wanda and Cosmo: Uh oh...  
  
End!! 


End file.
